Cold Jealousy
by caithzadz
Summary: Sai didn't know how it happened. Why was he jealous of a freakin' ice cream cone! SaiSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: I came up with this while I was eating an ice cream cone on a really hot day. I have always liked Sai and Sakura so I decided to make them the stars of this little one-shot.

**Cold Jealousy**

Sai didn't know how it happened. He didn't even know if it was possible. But it was happening to him. For the first time since getting together with Sakura, the green-eyed monster took over him. Maybe he should ask Naruto. But the blonde-haired dope was currently off somewhere with his own girlfriend, the shy, blue-haired Hyuuga. He would most likely not appreciate Sai interrupting one of their many dates at Ichiraku's. Besides, Sai couldn't leave his heavy-fisted girlfriend alone… unless he wanted a death sentence. But… why was he jealous of a friggin' ice cream cone?

The dark-haired artist shinobi and the pink-haired medic kunoichi were sitting on the roof of one of Konoha's tallest buildings. He was trying to sketch the sunset while she ate a double scoop of chocolate ice cream. People may think that Sakura preferred Strawberry or Bubble gum flavored ice cream because they were pink. Just another typical stereotype of Sakura. However, Sai knew that though his girlfriend liked Strawberry, she was in love with Chocolate. So during a hot, sunny day such as today, you would find her with a cone or two of the delicious treat- he often paid for it. She had it often and Sai didn't know why he always found himself eyeing the ice cream cone in envy.

Meanwhile, Sakura was oblivious to her boyfriend's evil looks towards her beloved ice cream cone. She continued licking the cold treat in delight, her legs swinging back and forth like a child, her attention on the sinking sun. Sai's eyes followed a trickle of ice cream slip down the wafer cone and Sakura's tongue lick it off. When she let out a delighted giggle, the dark-haired shinobi fumed in anger. For the past half-hour that they were up in that roof, Sakura barely paid him any attention; she was focused on the cursed dessert and its previous partner which she had already devoured. And Sai didn't like it when Sakura's affections were not on him! And at this moment, it was not! It was on that stupid ice cream!

Now, Sai was not the type for public display of affection, he didn't think it was an appropriate act for shinobis. Sakura understood that and was considerate enough to wait whenever they were alone to devour his lips. And in Sai's opinion, her tender lips pressed against his was worth every minute waiting. Though sometimes whenever Sai said or did something that he really shouldn't have, Sakura would pound him into a pulp and not speak to him for days. But then again, her anger never lasted long. Sai was still learning the basics of a romantic relationship, but the occasional dates and kisses were definitely his favorite parts. Sakura was a very good kisser and Sai loved it when they cuddled and kissed for hours.

And right now, he wanted nothing more than to grab the wretched chocolate goodness out of her hands and have her taste _him_ instead!

SNAP!

The artist blinked as he looked at the broken pencil in his hand. When did that happen?

Sakura turned her head to him. "Sai? Anything wrong?"

Her boyfriend shook his head and searched his bag for an extra. "Nothing Sakura-chan."

The kunoichi simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay then." She turned her attention back to the setting sun and her ice cream. That stupid, girlfriend-stealing ice cream!

Shaking his head free of other thoughts, Sai decided that it was best to concentrate on his sketch. However, no sooner had he positioned the pencil on his sketchpad, Sakura's soft giggle tore his attention away from the half-finished sketch and onto her. Liquid chocolate trickled down her chin and he was about to wipe it off for her when her thumb beat him to the punch. He watched as she wiped the chocolate herself and sucked it off her thumb. When she smacked her lips before nibbling on the wafer cone, something lurched in Sai's stomach. Sometimes, when they kissed, he found that she liked to nibble his lips, like the way she nibbled on the cone right now. And he found that he liked it when she did.

Noticing his gaze on her ice cream, Sakura turned her head to him again. "Sai? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Sakura-chan, really." He flashed her one of his very rare, genuine smiles.

However, as soon as she turned away again, he sent a frown at the almost finished cone. He watched as _his_ Sakura devoured it and licked her fingers. Her tongue ran over her lips before she turned to him. "Saiii…..?"

He put on a smile again. "Yes?"

Her green eyes bore into his onyx ones. "Can you get me another cone of double-fudge chocolate ice cream?"

_Damnit! Why is it always the ice cream? _he screamed in his head. _Why not me?_

Sighing, he was about to say "of course" when he paused. She once told him that not everybody gets their wishes granted. Smirking deviously, he turned his attention back on his sketchpad. "No," he simply said.

Taken aback, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I think you've had enough."

"Hey, it's not like I'm drinking sake endlessly like Tsunade-shishou."

Sai didn't answer. The pink-haired kunoichi pouted before crawling over to her one-year boyfriend, linked her arms over his, and snuggled up to him.

"Pllleeaaassseee?" she whined.

He continued to sketch, silently.

"Saiiii…."

Though Sai wanted nothing more than to give in, he ignored her.

Sakura pouted and moved away from him. She crossed her arms and legs and turned her face away, mumbling, "Stupid bastard. Why am I dating him again?"

She never noticed the smirk form on Sai's face nor did she see him put his sketching utensils away. However, she did feel him side up to her and wrap one arm around her waist. Pink tints appeared on her cheeks but she refused to look at him.

"I don't want you eating ice cream anymore," he said, kissing her bare shoulder. His smirk widened when he felt her shiver. "You don't pay attention to me when you're eating one. And I don't like it."

A grin found its way on Sakura's lips and she turned her head to him. "Aww… Is Sai jealous of the most beautiful and delicious dessert treat in the whole world?"

He didn't answer, just continued to plant butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"You are, aren't you?"

Sai raised his head to meet hers but remained speechless. Sakura just sighed before placing a hand on his cheek. And ever so gently, she pecked him on the lips. When she pulled away, she beamed at him.

"Is that better?"

Without a word, Sai brought her lips back on to his again. She squeaked but didn't protest. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and he ran his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth, giving him entrance. He liked the way she tasted. Her usual vanilla taste mixed with chocolate pleased him and made him deepen the kiss, making his one and only love moan in pleasure. Before he knew it, she was on his lap and was nibbling on his lip, just the way he liked it. A growl rumbled from his chest and she giggled.

Pulling away, she nudged her nose against his. "Is that even better?"

"Mmm… Yes." He smiled at her. "Can you forgive me, Sakura-chan? It was foolish of me to envy a simple piece of food. You know how much I love you."

Sakura placed an index finger under her chin, pretending to think. "On one condition."

Sai buried his nose in her pink hair and breathed in her scent. "Anything."

She pecked him on the lips. "Buy me a double-fudge chocolate ice cream."

He should have expected that. Once again, he had to share Sakura with a dessert treat. But then again, he would do anything just to see his pink-haired love smile in delight. And he would endure the green-eyed monster while watching her place her affections on the chocolate ice cream instead of him.

Sighing, Sai tilted his head. Sakura squealed and crashed her vanilla-chocolate lips onto his. "Thank you, thank you, Sai!" She got off his lap and pulled him to his feet. She grabbed his bag and placed it around his body before kissing him again on the cheek. "I love you! Come on!"

And with those words, she took his hand and both jumped down from the roof.

Sai did not regret his decision.

After getting the ice cream and consuming it, Sakura rewarded him with a night of cuddling under the stars and plenty of kisses. And Sai liked it. He liked it a lot. Maybe he should stop envying the ice cream. The ice cream should start envying him.

**Well… There it is… I did my best and I hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
